1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter curtain holder device for use in the shutter mechanism of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the shutter mechanism of a camera, a shutter curtain has heretofore been held fast to a shutter curtain beam (hereinafter simply referred to as a beam) either by nipping the beam by means of the shutter curtain or by nipping the shutter curtain by means of the beam and by joining together the shutter curtain and the beam with the aid of an adhesive such as synthetic rubber or epoxy resin.
Since, however, such shutter curtain is subjected to a substantial pulling force provided by a driving spring which operates the shutter curtain, and the holding force of the adhesive is affected by temperature variations, or may be irregular in itself, such shutter curtain has suffered from the disadvantage that it peels off or slips down the beam.
To prevent the shutter curtain from peeling off or slipping down the beam, a holding method has also been employed according to which the shutter curtain is first nipped by the beam and then the beam is pressed at suitable points therein to afford additional security. However, this holding method also suffers from the disadvantage that the shutter curtain tends to tear at the points at which it is pressed by the beam.